1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-operated injection molding machine.
2. Summary of the Invention
According to the present invention, a mold holder supported on a base has a mold at one end thereof and is pivotable between a first position in which the mold is held in contact with a discharge nozzle of a heating cylinder and a second position in which the mold is located away from the discharge nozzle. The mold includes first and second mold members jointly providing a mold cavity therebetween, one of the mold members having a sprue communicating with the mold cavity and being separable away from the other. There is a means on the base for locking the mold holder in the first position. The heating cylinder includes a plunger that can be driven by means of a rack and pinion, the pinion having a cam projection on its shaft which is engageable with a cam follower normally biased toward the pinion shaft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hand-operated injection molding machine that can be operated speedily and reliably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-operated injection molding machine having a mold which is movable away from and prevented from being heated excessively by the heating cylinder.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-operated injection molding machine with its mold separable into a pair of mold members.
Many other advantages, features and additional objects of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.